Pupa: Episode List
1- "uka" ("Emergence") (羽化(うか)) Airdate: January 09, 2014 After school Yume tries to walk home with her brother, Utsutsu, but he tells her to wait at the park for him. On her way to the park Yume meets Maria and she tells Yume to head home before she sees 'Red Butterflies'. 2- "renshuku" ("Sting") (噬螫(れんしゅく)) Airdate: January 16, 2014 3- "hanmyou" ("Tiger Beetle") (斑猫(はんみょう)) Airdate: January 23, 2014 4- "shundou" ("Squirm") (蠢動(しゅんどう)) Airdate: January 30, 2014 The episode opens with Maria and another scientist watching Yume feed on Utsutsu through Maria's cat. There is then a flashback to when Yume first killed Utsutsu, as well as other people, and is in a state of shock after transforming back. Maria covers her with a blanket, stating that a lady must always look her best, but she doesn't blame Yume in the given situation. Paramedics (the cleanup crew) then come and start taking away Utsutsu's body. At this point, Yume comes out of her shock. Maria then tells Yume explicitly that she murdered her own brother, even as he told her he loved her. Yume does not seem to remember this, and throws herself over Utsutsu's body, screaming in anguish. The scene then switches back to the present/near past, with Maria walking in presumably a sort of facility, telling someone over the phone to keep an eye on Utsutsu, and to tell her if anything unusual happens. She then hears yells, choking and gurgling, and changes her course. Swiping a card through a scanner, she walks into a room to find Utsutsu standing in the centre with dead scientists all around, probably killed by him. Maria observes the unusual nature of the situation, to which Utsutsu angrily asks her what she has done with Yume. Without replying, Maria cuts Utsutsu's arm with her scalpel, causing blood to spray out. However, within seconds, the wound miraculously heals. Maria then voices her opinion that he too has been infected with the Pupa virus, and agrees with him that Yume has probably been infected with the same thing. She then explains that the virus gives its host miraculous regenerative abilities, but in turn causes an insatiable hunger. Utsutsu then demands to know where Yume is, to which Maria replies that she may transform again soon. Utsutsu then exclaims that he won't allow Yume to become Maria's toy, to which Maria suggests that Utsutsu become Yume's food source. The episode then ends with Utsutsu lying in bed and thinking about Maria's proposition, thinking that he can definitely become Yume's food source to protect her and their lives, and that he won't be like his father. 5- "kato" ("Tadpole") (蝌蚪(かと)) Airdate: February 06, 2014 6- "sanshoku" ("Encroach") (蚕食(さんしょく)) Airdate: February 13, 2014 7- "houran" ("Incubation") (抱卵(ほうらん)) Airdate: February 20,2014 8- "rachuu" ("Caterpillar") (裸蟲(らちゅう)) Airdate: February 27, 2014 9- "tenshi" ("Specimen") (展翅(てんし)) Airdate: March 6, 2014 10- "kodoku" ("Poison Curse") (蠱毒(こどく)) Airdate: March 13, 2014 11- "youka" ("Pupation") (蛹化(ようか)) Airdate: March 20, 2014 12- yousei ("Larva") 幼生(ようせい) Airdate: March 27, 2014 Category:Pupa Page